


What Do love Poems And Arrow Have In Common?

by orphan_account



Series: The story of the pack [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Fluff, Love Poems, Scott is a Failwolf, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-14 12:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2191197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott writes Allison a Love Poem but don't have the guts to read it to her in person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Do love Poems And Arrow Have In Common?

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF  
> I used this sight to make the poem

For my love, Allison.

I feel so happy and strange sometimes,

When I think of you each night and day,

And when I see you, I see arrows ,

I love you more than words can say... You're so perfect ! This love is unbearable !

I can't resist your nose, it's true!

The stars and lacrosse fade into shadows... I am absolutely crazy for you!

Your soul is radiant ; your heart is strong , And my heart is truly in your hands.

I could smile and giggle 'til life was done, But YOU are the focus of my plans.

This unconditional happiness joy love is perfect my love,

 And for you, Allison,I thank Heaven above.

To my love Scott xx

"Whats that Allison, it looks like a love poem" Chris walked past Allison and looked over her shoulder at the thing she was reading, she pulled it close to her chest" it's from Scott, it's a love poem but it's very cheesy" her dad moved to grab it and she spun out of arm length distance but instead of walking away he wiggle his fingers on her side and as she keeled over with laughter he took the note from her hands

"He really does love you because he could giggle and smile and he think your soul is radiant, ally I don't know where you found that one but he's a keeper" Allison smiled

"I know dad I know"     

 


End file.
